


If I Were a Girl

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Zachariah Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, Castiel, it’s a surprise to see you here.”<br/>Dean whirls around to find Zachariah standing there, the bastard breaking him out of his reverie.<br/>“What the hell do you want?” Dean snaps, and with a click of his tongue Castiel is out of the room.<br/>“I don’t like you two together, so I’m changing the game, mixing things up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishiphappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/gifts).



> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean snuggles in close to Castiel, nips at his neck and sucks a bruise there. He tilts his head back so the scrape of Cas’ stubble catches with his own, so his lover has better access to his throat, to bruise and mark him as his own.

“I love you,” Cas murmurs, and Dean has to hold the tears in. It’s still hard to bite the words out even if they are genuine, but he manages to do it this time.

“Love you,” he gasps, and Castiel pauses, looks up at him with wide eyes, then a grin spreads across his face. Castiel dives in to kiss him, and he whimpers against his lips.

In the morning it’s different, not as intimate. It’s a normal hunt as usual, but every few minutes Cas will glance his way and catch his eye, a small smile shared between them.

“Dean, Castiel, it’s a surprise to see you here.”

Dean whirls around to find Zachariah standing there, the bastard breaking him out of his reverie.

“What the hell do you want?” Dean snaps, and with a click of his tongue Castiel is out of the room.

“I don’t like you two together, so I’m changing the game, mixing things up.”

“You can’t just break us apart!”

Dean blinks and his shadowed figure is gone, Castiel’s replacing it, and an air of confusion as well.

They rush into each other’s arms.

Sam pops his head in to check on them, but he doesn’t comment on how they’re embracing and whispering things to each other.

“Thought I lost you.”

“I’d never leave you, Dean.”

That night when they’re moving together, Dean under Castiel, bodies writhing and sweat mixing, he forgets what Zachariah said. He forgets what anyone but Castiel has ever said.

In the morning he wakes feeling refreshed. He feels good. Really good. His muscles don’t burn, and his knee pops into place and doesn’t pop back out. He cracks his neck and moves over only to get a face full of hair.

He spits and curses, and only then does he realize something. He opens his eyes slowly, breathes in and out slowly so he doesn’t outright scream.

His skin is softer, his chest is rounder, and what’s between his legs is not the same junk he was using last night.

“Cas, Cas!” He whisper-yells, and his lover rolls over to look at him.

“Who are you?” He asks, and Dean’s eyes widen.

“It’s me, Dean!” He says, his voice an octave higher even when he tries to lower it.

“Dean? Who did this to you?”

“Zachariah,” he spits, but there’s not nearly enough malice behind it. “I . . . I feel weird.”

“As you should. Do you need anything? A shower? A --”

“I have no idea, I just . . . I don’t know how to explain it,” he says, and shifts. It feels weird being in a different skin, a body that isn’t his. “Is this how you feel all the time? Stuck in a skin that’s not you?”

“Yes. Are you hurt? I can’t do anything, my grace isn’t working.”

Cas’ hands brush over his skin, and he shivers.

“Uh, no, not hurt, but keep doin’ that. Feels good.”

“Better than usual?”

“Mhm.”

He’s more sensitive. With little to no hair on his body, the hair thinner on his arms and legs, Cas’ skin against his own feels like almost too much.

“Is this okay? Can we do this?” Cas asks, and Dean hesitates for a second before nodding.

“Just, uh, go slow. I don’t know what feels good and what doesn’t.”

“Good thing we have the whole day to experiment.”

“You know, I -- _ah, oh god_.”

Castiel gets his hand between Dean’s thin, curved legs, and he moans loud and long as Castiel starts to rub at his clit. His middle finger trails to his hole, wet and slick, vastly different than when they do this regularly. Cas’ fingers come back sticky and wet, and he makes Dean suck on them, suck his own taste off his digits.

“I’d like to make love to you,” Cas whispers and Dean shudders.

“Keep, keep rubbin’, feels really -- holy shit,” Dean breathes as Castiel moves his head down there, sucking hard on Dean’s clit and licking into him. “Cas, Cas, gonna come, gonna come.”

The wet noises Cas is making are too much, and he’s not sure if he’s going to come, it feels odd. It’s not like the slow build up to orgasm, but it’s suddenly right there, and he feels like he’s about to burst.

“Already?” Cas hums, and Dean loses it. He comes all over Cas’ face with a shout. He grabs a hold of Cas roots and pulls, rides his face with quick jerks of his wide hips. He comes and comes, and when he thinks he’s done he’s not. Finally he slumps and breathes hard, chest heaving.

“Someone got excited.” Cas grabs a washcloth to wipe his face off with, and Dean laughs breathlessly.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“More, please,” Dean begs. He’s still dancing on that edge, it feels like with the slide of something inside of him he could come again, and he’s definitely not used to having such a short refractory time. It’s nice, and he’s going to use it to the full advantage.

Cas pulls out a bottle of lube and slicks his hand up.

“Here,” Cas asks, circling a hole around his ass, “or here?” A finger trails from his clit down to his hole, and Dean pushes up.

“There, god, there.” Castiel massages there and at Dean’s clit until he’s relaxed enough to get a finger in. It stings pretty bad for a moment, but then he starts to move shallowly, and Dean rolls back against the movement. “Go slow.”

“You got it.”

Castiel kisses the inside of his thigh and continues to finger him open.

“Deeper, please,” Dean pants, and splays his legs wider. He looks down at himself and groans. He likes how his hips stick out, how his legs frame Cas’ face, how he can see the slip and slide of Castiel’s fingers just under the skin of his stomach Cas is pushing so deep just how Dean likes, but it’s not as good as when he’s male.

“Uh, not so deep, changed my mind. Try, oh god, t-try pushing back.” Castiel crooks his fingers back and rubs around which feels a lot better than him just shoving his fingers in. “Try pressing f-forward.”

Cas does as he’s told, watching Dean in awe the entire time, and then he’s pressing against something that feels so good his eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Dean gasps, and comes again. He rocks down and thrashes in the sheets, ankles hooking around Cas’ head to pull him in closer.

Dean rides Cas’ hand until he’s done shaking his way through another orgasm.

“Come on, come on, need you,” Dean rasps, voice high in his throat, and Castiel rolls on a condom. He uses a lot of lube, everything feels better the wetter it is, always has, but right now especially so.

The blunt head of Cas’ cock stretches him too wide, and he has to breathe and pause for a few moments before Dean’s shoving him in.

He moans and whines when Cas begins to thrust, on the verge of coming again already. That sleepy feeling is starting to set in, and after this orgasm he’ll be done, but it’s so good he never wants it to end.

“Faster, god, fuck me, please.”

“Dean, I love you, I love you.”

Cas rubs over his clit and he’s done. He bears down and comes, slicks Cas’ cock further.

“Oh, oh, oh oh oh oh oh, Cas, Castiel,” he whines, and Cas winds his fingers through Dean’s long hair and tugs and that sets Dean off again.

He falls slack against the mattress, and Cas comes with a low moan, hard cock pulsing. He pulls out and tugs the condom off, jacks off over Dean’s soft stomach and breasts. Cas paints the tan skin white, and his eyelids flutter shut.

Dean misses being able to come like that, to see it splatter all over his stomach, but this is more intense, almost better in a way.

His stomach muscles twitch under the scrape of Cas’ nails against his hips, and he cants his hips.

“Shush, time to wash up.”

“No, stay here, s’warm,” Dean slurs, the sound unfamiliar in his mouth. Cas sighs, but he wipes them clean with the corner of the bedspread and then flops down next to Dean.

He throws his hair over his shoulder, huffing in annoyance, and Cas laughs quietly.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Think this will wear off?”

“Yes, by tomorrow you should be back in your own body.”

“S’good. Kinda want to fuck you after that.”

Cas’ gaze darkens.

“Then we better sleep so time goes by faster.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“But, you said --”

“Never mind, Cas. Sleep sounds good, actually.”

He wakes the next afternoon back in his own body just like Cas said, and he pets down Cas’ face. He doesn't sleep so much as meditate, and he wakes when Dean touches him.

“Back to normal?” He asks, and Dean nods.

“Yeah,” he croaks. “Kinda miss it.”

“I don’t. This is you, this is the Dean I know.”

“Still wanna do what I said I would?”

Cas laughs.

“Maybe in the shower. You smell like sex.”

“Mm, I can do shower sex, at least like this I can hold you up and fuck you against the wall.”

Cas grins.

“Whoever gets there first gets to top.”

Dean ends up getting pinned to the porcelain of the shower wall, and he comes all over it as soon as Cas’ cock-head brushes over his prostate.

He was wrong. This is so, _so_ much better than before -- better in his own body with his own junk.

It takes him longer to get it back up, to be able to orgasm again, but it’s totally worth the look on Cas’ face when he comes untouched for the first time, one of many firsts this weekend.

That, he thinks, is priceless and worth waiting for above any trick Zachariah pulls.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
